


Shake It Up

by thosebowleggedhunters



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Diner!AU, F/M, Keith works at the diner, M/M, everyine else works at the diner too, forgive my spanish I'm using google translate and my own limited spanish skills, lance is an actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosebowleggedhunters/pseuds/thosebowleggedhunters
Summary: Life was simple in the 80's. The vibes were good, the people were fun and the music was full of life. You could go anywhere and do anything and have a good time with great people.Of course, there was one thing in the 80's, specifically for Keith, that stood out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this is my awful contribution to the fandom. This is partially dedicated to allthemstilinskifeels. She helped me come up with the context and Lance's ridiculousness. 
> 
> Currently a one-shot. May be extended into a full disaster later.
> 
> It's 80's Diner AU time!

Life was simple in the 80's. The vibes were good, the people were fun and the music was full of life. You could go anywhere and do anything and have a good time with great people.  
Of course, there was one thing in the 80's, specifically for Keith, that stood out.

"Keith," came a whine from somewhere near his stomach, "pay attention to me."

  
"Yes, sweetheart." he said absently, resuming running his fingers through the hair sprawled on his lap.

Perhaps, he should start at the beginning.

  
\--

  
1983

  
It started in March of '83. Keith had just been hired at a new diner in the city called Bayard. Looking back, the diner was small and kinda dumpy, but to Keith it was amazing.

  
It was decked out in red, white and black, with 20 little red and white tables. Comfy little stools lined up down the bar that took up one side of the diner. A jukebox stood in the corner next to the broken down pinball machine that only seemed to work on Tuesdays.

  
"Keith! Hey, buddy, you're here early." came a voice from the little window that the food came from.  
Hunk's head appeared in frame along with his bright smile.

  
"Hey, Hunk." Keith returned the smile and set about tying on his apron and cleaning some of the left over glasses at the bar. Shiro, over at a table taking an order, waves. Danny, the guy from the lunch shift, nodded to him and went about packing up for the end of his shift.

  
That's when Lance walks in, and Keith nearly facepalms.

Perhaps he should explain.

Working in the food industry, you meet all sorts of people. Hell, he's meet half his friends in the city from Bayard. But as in all jobs, sometimes there are people you just can't stand. And the one person that bothered Keith the most, had just walked in.

Lance McClain was an incredibly attractive man, with delicate Spanish features and chocolately hair. He spoke in puns and jokes and broken Spanish, and never kept his hands still when he did. He had been away in Chicago for something actor-y, and apparently, was finally back. He had been a regular at Bayard, and always ordered something ridiculous or complicated just to fuck with the kitchen.

  
However, before Keith had found out just how infuriating Lance could be, Keith had been seriously interested, and he had picked up on immediately and never let it go.

  
"Hola, mi delicada flor." Lance called as he walked across the diner, "I've missed you, Keith Kogane."

  
"Of course you have," Keith sighed, still absently cleaning a glass, not bothering to present Lance with a menu. One, he knew the menu back to front, and two, he never ordered off it anyways.

  
"Ahh, what shall I have today?" Lance clapped his hands together and grinned.

  
"Is that McClain?" called an annoyed voice from somewhere back in the kitchen.

  
Lance shot out from his seat and leaned across the bar, nearly hitting Keith in the face, 'Pidge, my dear friend, is that you?"

  
"I'm not your friend, McClain." Pidge quipped, coming around from the kitchen, holding a towel.

  
Pidge was the kitchen manager, and they also disliked Lance intensely. Short and extremely intelligent, Pidge was the only thing that kept the kitchen running, and despite the swearing and suspected drinking problem.

  
"I'm hurt Pidge-pie, really."

  
"Good. Fuck you."

  
Lance laughed and swatted away the towel Pidge launched at him. Keith snatched it out of the air just before it hit him in the face, and moved down the bar to attend to someone else.

  
Lance and Pidge talked, or, argued for another few minutes while Keith punched in a customers order.

  
When he finally moved back down to Lance, he didn't get a word out before he was hit with, "An icecream and chicken burger please."

  
Just like that. Like it was the most normal thing in the world.

  
"You're... you can't put ice cream on a burger, Lance."

  
"Says who?"

  
"Logic, for starters."

  
"Well that's what I'm ordering and that, mi amor, is what I'm going to get, capiche?"

  
Keith, unable to come up with anything, turned on his heel and walked back into the kitchen.

  
"Lance wants a chicken ice cream burger," he threw in Hunk's general direction and walks directly to the large walk-in freezer in the back of the diner.

  
Once inside, he let's out a frustrated noise between a groan and a scream. Stupid pretty actor-face with his stupid petty orders and stupid stupidness.

  
There was a knock, and Shiro's face appeared around the steel door.

  
"You're gonna catch your death in here." he smiles, knowing full well what Keith is currently handling.

  
"If I die, it means I never have to serve him that disgusting monstrosity of a burger to him," Keith whines back.

  
Shiro rests a hand on his shoulder, "The sooner you do, the sooner he's out of your hair."

  
He pulls gently on Keith's little ponytail and walks out of the freezer, leaving Keith to breath a heavy sigh and debate strangling himself with one of the bags the apples come in.

  
Before he can commit to the idea, he hears Hunk yell 'order up!' and drags his sorry ass back out to civilization.

  
And there it is, a perfectly constructed chicken burger with a fat dollop of vanilla ice cream sitting on top of everything, the bun artfully left off to the side. Disgusting.

  
But none the less, he came around to the kitchen and scooped up the plate and set it down gently in front of Lance, who had his knife and fork at the ready, a napkin draped over his lap.

  
Allura, the owner of Bayard, sat next to him, shiny hair all piled up on her head, laughing silently at Lance's face of delight. She seemed to be one of the only people in the probable universe that could handle Lances'.... everything.

  
"Ahhh, finally." he smacked his lips and dug in, ignoring the astounded looks from both Keith and Allura.

  
Most of the time, Lance would order something ridiculous just to mess around, but he wouldn't actually eat any of it. At least he paid for it.

  
Allura got up and left, looking slightly sick, as Keith said, "Look, that's disgusting. I didn't think you were actually going to eat it!"

  
"Of course I'm going to eat it, I ordered it, didn't I?"

  
"That doesn't stop you any other time."

  
"Don't knock it til you try it, Mullet."  
Keith snorts and returns to work, ignoring Lance.

So maybe he's a little enamoured by Lance's looks, and odd ways. But nothing would come of it, obviously.  
If Lance was back, work would certainly be more interesting.


End file.
